Le Corbeau
by Shade-Lady
Summary: Le vampire aux yeux d'ébène est en colère. Il a toujours eu se qu'il voulait, ce qu'il désirait venait même d'ordinaire à lui sans qu'il n'eu à faire un seul geste. Alors pourquoi Elena détestait-elle les corbeaux ? Elena... ton coeur m'appartiendra !
1. Prémices du corbeau

**LE CORBEAU**

_1._

_PREMICES DU CORBEAU_

* * *

><p>La forêt était majestueusement enrobée dans son manteau d'obscurité.<p>

Cette soirée n'était pas de celle que les romantiques appréciaient ; des nuages, camouflés dans le ciel, avaient effacés les étoiles de la voute céleste. Seule la lune était pourvu d'une luminosité assez puissante pour traverser la couche grise des cumulus.

Elle peignait d'un blanc faible la tête des arbres, les berçants dans l'air glacé de la nuit. Les grillons apportaient un fond sonore apaisant, de concert avec les cigales. Tout était d'un calme plat. Même le vent dormait, fatigué d'avoir fait danser les feuilles toute la journée.

Soudain, un craquement long et déchirant brisa la quiétude de la forêt. Il s'ensuivit un enchevêtrement de bruits. Du bois que l'on maltraite, des troncs que l'on écorche, que l'on arrache, que l'on disloque ainsi que des remous de feuillages que l'on secoue brutalement.

Ainsi, un coin de la forêt s'agita en-dessous de la lune, astre indifférent drapé dans ses nuages gris.

Un seul homme était responsable de ce fracas végétal. Il se défoulait sur tous ce qui lui passait sous la main en jouant aux quilles avec les troncs, les arrachant comme s'il s'agissait de poteaux en bois. Les animaux nocturnes fuyaient de son périmètre, non pas à cause du bruit et du chaos qu'il provoquait mais parce que les bêtes ressentaient l'aura ténébreuse du plus terrible des prédateurs approcher.

Ce n'était pas un simple humain, mais un vampire aux cheveux noir corbeau. Il était le roi de la nuit, le prince des ténèbres, l'époux de l'obscurité et il était dans une colère plus noir encore que tous ses titres réunis.

Comment osait-il ? Comment osait-elle ? Comme ces êtres inférieurs se permettaient-ils de lui résister, à lui, _lui_ ! Agrippant un tronc d'une seule main en faisait crisser le bois sous la pression qu'il lui infligeait, Damon arracha l'arbre en dévoilant de grosses racine qui pleuvaient du terreau.

Il envoya sa charge droit sur la lune et porta un coup de poing à son voisin si violent que le feuillu se déracina de lui-même pour tomber lourdement sur le sol humide de la forêt. Soufflant bruyamment, la hargne qui crispait son visage faisait trembler sa respiration.

Ce frère si détestable ne l'avait pourtant pas gêné ces dernier temps. Il était resté sagement dans son coin à lutter contre ses pulsions et s'affaiblir en se gavant de sang animal. Il était faible et se cachait sans but précis. Lui non plus n'avait pas eu de but précis depuis longtemps. Il errait avec une troupe de jeunes en se délectant de sang humain. Il s'amusait bien. Il jouait assez longtemps avec ses victimes pour qu'elles se pendent d'elle-même à son cou, qu'il n'est plus ainsi qu'à baisser la tête et planter ses crocs dans leur chaire. C'était vraiment jouissif. Et puis, ça l'avait rendu fort.

Oui, maintenant il était devenu puissant, bien plus puissant que Stefan, alors pourquoi le seul but qu'il n'ai jamais autant désiré atteindre venait de lui être ravit par ce… faible ?

Elena. Cette fille avivait un feu en lui encore plus ardent, plus brulant que les braises dont Katherine l'avait habitué. Un feu qui mêlé passion, désir, obstination… et amour.

Son caractère était tout ce qui était dès plus désirable, et il était ce qui avait manqué à Katherine. La force de soutenir le regard noir d'encre de sa personne était en soit l'incarnation de la personnalité bien trempé de cette jeune fille.

Il pensait trop souvent la voire s'abandonner à lui et ne cessait de vouloir détruire les barrière qu'elle dressait entre eux deux dans un jeux qui, il ne se le niait pas, l'excitait bien plus que lorsqu'il buvait des vies. Mais cette immonde chose qui partageait son sang venait à chaque fois colmater les fissures qu'il arrivait à percer dans les défenses de la jeune fille. Pire ! Il avait obtenu d'elle l'amour que Damon n'avait pas même eu le temps de conquérir !

La voire dévouée corps et âme à ce gentil agneau, elle, la puissante louve, c'était un tableau grotesque qu'il ne pouvait supporter.

Où avait-il déjà entendu que les femmes rêvaient de mauvais garçon habillés de noir qui ne juraient que par les ténèbres ?

Pff, quelle connerie !

Les femmes n'aimaient pas particulièrement les hommes détestable, ce qui faisait craquer la gente féminine était le fait de _faire tomber amoureux_ un homme détestable.

Il y avait une légère nuance qui donnait tout son sens aux sentiments insondables des demoiselles.

Les filles aimaient se sentir protéger et elles n'aimaient pas partager. Faire craquer un homme taciturne qui ne s'intéresserait à personne d'autres qu'à elles était l'un de leur fantasme. Aussi appelé « pouvoir de l'amour » par les plus folles (il en avait connus). Après tant d'années pour arriver à cette conclusion sur les femmes et adopter ainsi un look exclusivement basé sur le noir, il avait put voir les dames se bousculer pour se pâmer devant lui sans rencontrer la moindre résistance.

Mais alors pourquoi cela ne fonctionnait-il pas sur celle que, lui, désirait plus que nulle autre ?

Son genre d'homme était donc Stefan ? Un vampire torturé sur son sort qui s'accrochait depuis un siècle et demi à l'ombre de son humanité ?

Il ne pourrait jamais ressembler à la loque qui lui servait de frère. Impossible. Mais il était logiquement aussi impossible qu'Elena tombe sous le charme d'un déchet comme Stefan. Alors, que faire ?

Damon s'aperçut tout d'un coups du silence qui régnait de nouveau aux alentours. Il leva la tête qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir baissée pour regarder les souches mal coupées ainsi que les arbres abattus qui s'étalaient tout autour de lui.

Devait-il se transformé en Stefan pour conquérir Elena ? Se glisser dans un cheval de Troie pour passer les barrières de son cœur ? En était-il seulement capable ?

Tout à ses réflexion, Damon pris la forme d'un gros corbeau qui s'envola pour percer les cimes et battre des ailes au-dessus de la forêt. Il se dirigeait vers le centre de ses pensées sans savoir où, sinon, il aurait pu aller. Il était capable de se transformer en corbeau, alors pourquoi pas en Stefan ?


	2. Nourir les plumes d'ébènes

**LE CORBEAU**

_2._

_NOURIR LES PLUMES D'EBENES_

* * *

><p>Le corbeau battit des ailes pour négocier son atterrissage sur le grand cognassier de la demeure des Gilbert. Il ne coassa pas. Ça présence devait rester invisible aux yeux de celle qu'il était venu voir.<p>

Son œil noir était fixé sur le carreau de la fenêtre. A l'intérieur, la lumière était éteinte, mais il pouvait voir un lit à la couette bleu marine, une armoire blanche, un bureau, ainsi que des posters et autres fantaisies accrochés au mur. Il y avait un bazar certain que contenait toute chambre d'adolescent normalement constitué. Des piles de livres, des CD éparpillés, quelques peluches, même. Tout était là, à sa place. Tout, mais pas Elena.

L'Œil de l'oiseau de nuit pouvait peut-être le tromper quand au lit vide, mais ses sens de prédateur lui disaient formellement qu'aucune présence n'habitait cette pièce. Et zut. Où avait-elle bien pu passer ?

Elle n'avait tout de même pas quitté sa chambre pour lui déplaire ? Non. C'était ridicule. Comment aurait-elle su ? Une fille de son âge, à cette heure ci, devait surement se trouver à une fête ou dans une discothèque. Il en déduisit le fait cruel que si Elena était partit à une fête, elle devait être accroché au bras de son frère.

Damon prit son envole en chassant de son esprit l'image d'une Elena toute souriante, un verre à la main dans un robe exagérément décolleté qui se collait contre un Stefan séduisant à chemise blanche.

Lui, il pouvait l'embrasser. Elle réclamait même ses baisers, ses caresses et le couvrait de pétales de roses. Pourquoi fallait-il que se soit à lui qu'elle lance des épines ?

Il ne s'était pourtant jamais souvenu s'être comporté indécemment avec elle… mais son frère avait dû parler. Ce n'était pas Damon qu'elle détestait, c'était l'image d'un monstre aux yeux noirs que Stefan lui avait mit dans le crane. Elle n'écoutait que Stefan, ne jurait que par Stefan, n'avait d'yeux que pour Stefan. Stefan, Stefan, Stefan ! C'en était si révoltant qu'il trouva alors totalement approprié de mettre en œuvre le plan qu'il avait fomenté pendant son court voyage.

Si elle refusait de le voir parce qu'il n'était pas son frère, la jeune fille ne pouvait nier que le charme irrésistible du vampire ne la laissait pas indifférente. C'était se transformer en un Soleil pour lui faire accepter la Lune. Du moment que son pieux Stefan se tenait à l'écart, il pourrait manipuler Elena à sa guise et lui ouvrir enfin les yeux sur ses sentiments refoulés.

Le corbeau piqua vers la rue et Damon atterrit sur ses deux jambes. Il était plus à l'aise sous sa forme originelle pour capter l'aura des gens. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra, cherchant la saveur particulière que lui transmettait la jeune fille.

Il analysait chaque personne à une vitesse incroyable, passant la ville au laser, puis il finit par repérer la densité de l'âme qu'il cherchait. Malheureusement, c'était ce qu'il craignait : l'aura bien plus nette de son frère était avec elle.

Etrange… il semblait… plus fort ? C'était-il laissé tenter au sang humain ?

Après tout, qu'elle importance ? Ce n'était pas un être faible comme lui qui allait l'empêcher de mener son plan à bien. Ouvrant lentement les yeux, il s'envola dans un coassement triomphant vers le bâtiment dans laquelle il avait découvert sa chère et tendre.

Sur le parking du grand gymnase, adossé contre une voiture, les mains fourrées dans les poches de son pantalon noir, Damon avait la tête tourné vers l'édifice qui croulait de monde.

Il entendait les basses de la musique derrière la tôle et les lumières colorés s'échappait des fenêtres ainsi que du dessous des portes. Ça avait l'air de bien s'amuser, là-dedans ! Mais comment pouvait-on appeler ça une fête s'il n'y était pas ? pensa Damon en regardant le gymnase avec son sourire vicieux.

Enfin, il n'était pas encore tout à fait près pour affronter les yeux cristallins de sa douce. Il lui fallait du sang. Cela augmenterait sa perception, ses sens, son charme et surtout, sa capacité de suggestion.

-Excusez-moi, vous êtes assied sur ma voiture, l'interrompis la voix d'un homme.

Damon regarda le couple qui se tenait devant lui. Le garçon était blond, cheveux coupé court, surement un footballeur. La fille pendue à son bras avait des cheveux châtains relevés dans un chignon de boucles. Son petit top aux fines bretelles laissait dégager son cou et Damon put voir le sang palpiter sous sa peau blanche.

Le Diable était avec lui, ce soir. Et puis, il avait envi de jouer ! Ça le détendrait pour la tâche à venir.

Dans un magnifique sourire enjôleur qui fit rougir la jeune fille et froncer les yeux du bonhomme, Damon se décolla avec grâce du capot de la voiture.

-Excusez-moi, je ne pouvais savoir. Je peux vous demander votre nom ? demanda le vampire avec grande courtoisie.

-Oliver, répondit sèchement le garçon en détournant la tête pour ouvrir la portière de la voiture.

-Carla, dit timidement la jeune fille qui était apparemment subjugué par le charisme naturel de ce bel inconnu avant même qu'il n'ai eu à la fixer dans les yeux.

Damon fronça soudain ses sourcils noirs en regardant Oliver gravement.

-Oliver ? J'ai entendu qu'un sac avec le prénom Oliver avait été retrouvé dans le gymnase il y a quelques minutes. Ce ne serait pas le votre ?

-Je n'ai pas de…, répliqua Oliver avant d'avoir croisé les iris d'un noir sans fond du prédateur.

-Oui, répondit-il alors docilement en refermant la portière. Ça doit être le miens. Je vais le chercher.

-Je viens avec toi, dit la jeune fille - c'était quoi, son nom, déjà ? - en emboitant déjà le pas de son petit-ami.

-Non, contesta-t-il. Je ne serais pas long. Reste là, Carla, je reviens tout de suite.

Avant que Carla n'est put protester, Oliver s'était enfui à l'intérieur du gymnase. La jeune fille remarqua alors qu'elle se retrouvait toute seule avec cet inconnu très séduisant qui la regardait langoureusement.

-C'est votre petit ami ? demanda poliment Damon.

La jeune fille baissa la tête, incapable de soutenir le regard profond du vampire.

-Olivier m'a dit qu'il m'aimait ce soir. Alors on peut dire que nous somme ensemble, oui, sourit-elle.

-Un charmant jeune homme, acquiesça Damon en regardant le gymnase dans le lequel il avait disparu.

-Oui. Il est très gentil.

-Excusez-moi si je vous parais désobligeant, mais je vois que même cet homme n'est pas quelqu'un de suffisant pour une femme aussi belle que vous.

Relevant brusquement la tête, Carla sursauta en constatant que cet homme tout de noir vêtu s'était dangereusement rapproché d'elle. Son cœur s'emballait et elle sentait son visage lui cramer. Pourquoi tremblait-elle ? Faisait-il si froid ? Pourtant, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait chaud.

-Je ne vous volerez pas de baiser ce soir, lui murmura sensuellement le vampire en fixant ses yeux dans ceux noisette de la jeune fille, mais j'ai besoin de quelque chose que seulement vous pouvez m'offrir. Acceptez-vous de me le donner ?

Les paupières mi-closes, Carla ne pensait plus à rien qu'aux yeux noirs devant-elle, bercé par l'intonation grave de cette voix irréelle.

-Oui, accepta-elle dans un souffle.

-Vous êtes bien sûr ? sourit Damon en glissant une main sous sa nuque.

-Oui, répéta-t-elle, indolente.

-Même si cela fait très mal ? Souffla-t-il dans son cou.

-Oui.

-Même si cela peut vous tuer ?

-Je m'en fiche, je peux tous vous donner.

-Et votre récent petit ami ?

-Qui ça ?

-Hm…bien. Ne retenez surtout pas vos cris, j'aime ça.

-Tout ce que vous voudrez.

-Cool, sourit-il vicieusement en effleurant la peau de Carla de ses lèvres.

Découvrant ses crocs qui s'étaient allongés avec son petit manège, Damon pénétra la chaire de la jeune fille qui tressaillit à peine et perça une veine. Le sang tiède se déversa dans sa gorge.

Damon s'essuya les coins de sa bouche avec son pouce, puis lécha se dernier.

Succulent.

Bien que le garçon ait eu un sang plus épais que celui de la fille, il s'était rempli agréablement le ventre.

Une fois l'adolescente tombée dans les vapes, le jeune footballer était revenu vers sa voiture en se demandant pourquoi il avait soudain eu le besoin pressant de retourner dans le gymnase.

Damon ne s'était pas amusé avec lui comme il l'avait fait avec Carla, se contentant de l'hypnotiser pour lui laisser le champ libre. Une fois les deux amoureux vidés de la moitié de leur sang, Damon leur avait effacé la mémoire et les avaient tous les deux posés sur la banquette arrière de leur voiture.

Il en avait profité pour vider également une lycéenne à robe courte, blanche, qui cherchait son amie Carla pour la prévenir que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de partir avec cet Oliver dès le premier soir. Damon hésita à la mettre, elle aussi, sur la banquette arrière, mais cela ferait surement louche. A la place, il la mit sur le siège coté conducteur.

Puis pour dessert il dégusta deux petites collégiennes toutes apeurés. N'ayant qu'une cachette valable à disposition, il en plaça une dans le coffre et une sur le siège passager.

Après avoir refermé la portière, Damon avait sourie. Pas de ce sourire tiré qui prévoyait un mauvais coup, mais un sourire moqueur. Il s'imaginait la scène qu'allait devenir cette voiture et les spéculations qui allait pouvoir circuler sur ce qui avait bien pu se passer ici.

Deux amoureux se bécotaient dans leur voiture, soudain, l'amie de la fille qui les avait surpris… non, non, elle ne se doutait de rien et rentrait banalement dans ce qui pourrait être sa voiture en voulant mettre le contact. Mais les deux gamines, alors ? Bon, alors c'est une ami psychopathe qui voit sa meilleure amie partir avec un mec qu'elle ne sens pas du tout. Elle voit deux collégiennes à coté d'elle et les menaces d'une fourchette qu'elle avait gardée sur elle… enfin, une fourchette… plutôt deux couteaux qu'elle avait dans ses poches et s'en sert sur la gorge de l'une puis de l'autre en les faisant perdre connaissances. Elle ramène les deux corps à la voiture, les deux amoureux se bécotent, ça, ça change pas, puis elle saute avec ses couteaux sur le garçon. Comme sa petite-amie essayait de le défendre, la timbrée lui écorche aussi le cou. Elle fourre une petite dans le coffre, puis en prend une en otage à coté d'elle en menaçant les deux amoureux de lui trancher la gorge s'il bougeaient. Elle veut mettre le contact pour aller, euh… chez les parents de sa meilleure amie, mais son otage se réveille et lui prend les couteaux pour la taillader elle aussi. Tous s'évanouissent dû au stress et les couteaux, ben… sont avalés par l'otage pour dissimuler son crime.

Damon pouffa.

C'était ridicule.

Enfin, c'était surement mieux que ce que les policiers allaient inventer pour calmer les esprits. Ils mettraient surement ça sur le compte d'un animal ; le vampire avait remarqué qu'ils aimaient beaucoup faire porter le chapeau à un dangereux loup, ours, chat, tigre, chien, rhinocéros, plutôt que d'envisager quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas put contrôler. Un animal ça se dresse, ça s'abat. Que pouvaient donc ces pauvres humains contre des vampires ?

Laissant là ses divaguassions sur la bêtise humaine, Damon se concentra sur le nouveau sang qui coulait en lui. Il était neuf, plein d'énergie, et le vampire se sentait plus en forme que jamais. Il voyait les voitures autour de lui comme de gros jouets en plastiques, les réverbères comme les fines branches d'un arbre que l'on peut casser entre deux doigts et ce gymnase comme un décor de cinéma qu'il aurait pu souffler d'un geste de la main.

Se préparant à la plus longue et à la plus fastidieuse séance d'hypnose qu'il n'ai jamais eue à faire, Damon se concentra sur l'afflux d'énergie qui lui pulsait dans les veines. Sa force, qu'il avait depuis longtemps appris à complètement dissimulé pour ne pas faire fuir tout son gibier, disparu de la perception sensoriel d'un humain. Une seconde plus tard, même un vampire ne pouvait plus rien déceler.

D'un pas assuré, Damon s'avança vers le gymnase, une haie d'honneur de voitures encadrant sa marche.

Maintenant que ses pouvoirs lui apparaissaient à fleur de peau, le vampire sentait la présence d'Elena dans ce bâtiment sans même avoir à la chercher. Elle était là, douce, resplendissante, souriante, magnifique… et l'ombre qui servait de cavalier à sa princesse lui apparaissait maintenant comme un grain de poussière qu'il suffirait d'épousseter d'un revers de la main pour pouvoir prétendre à sa place.


End file.
